Once a Player
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when Zoey's new roommate catches the eye of Logan Reese? Can this heartbreakergive up his player ways? We shall see. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my bags and looked around hopefully. Palm trees towered overhead and the sounds of waves crashing filled my ears.

In case you're wondering,my name's Phoebe Snowenaletski.My friend's call me Snow.My parents in another attempt at vacations around the world have shipped me to Pacific Coat Academy.aia'm used to moving though.I haven't stayed in one place for too long.

Hopefully,I can stay here until graduation.

Kids zoom by me as I make my way up to my dorm.They said my roomates were Zoey Brooks,Quinn Pesky,and Lola Martinez.

I pray they're not snooty rich girls like the others at my old private school.

I open the door to see two brunettes in an agrument.

" No Quinn,gross!" One says

" Please,I just need one.That's it." The other begs

" Quinn,I am not giving a strand of my nose hair!" the other says

"But Lola-"Quinn whines

" No!" Lola says Finally,I let myself be known.

" Um is this room 234 ?" I ask hopefully

" Yeah,Are you Phoebe Snowenaletski?" Lola asks struggling to say my name

" Yeah.But everybody calls me Snow. I think I'm your new roomate " I say laughing.I shake their hands

" I'm Lola and this is Quinn.Welcome to PCA." They smile. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"You can just put your stuff anywhere. Coco said you would be arriving today." Lola said

" Coco ?" I ask

" Our RA." They say

" Speaking of arrivals,where's Zoey ? She was supposed to be here last night." Quinn

" Who's Zoey ?" I ask

"Our other roommate." Quinn explains.

" Who just arrived!" A dirty blond jumps in the room.Lola and Quinn squeal and rsuh over and hug her. I'm guessing this is Zoey.

" Hi,I'm Zoey."The blond smiles.

" Hi. Snow." I say

" Where are you from?" She asks

" New York. Upstate. My parents are well,globetrotters." I explain

" Wow that's really cool. Well, don't be shy.We're a little wacky but we're okay" She says

" Thanks." I say.

" Hey Chase wants to meet us at Sushi Rox.. Let's go." Lola says

" You can go off campus ?" I ask amzed

" No,it's on on, we're going to meet the guys." Zoey says pulling me up from her bed.

" The guys ?" I ask

" Um, Chase Micheal, and Logan.Our friends." She explains as we get ready leave.But it's then I realize something.

" Um,where's my bed ?" I ask

" They are probably gonnna deliver it later."Zoey says

" Please Lola-"Quinn whimphers.

" No Quinn!" Lola yells.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

" Hey Snow?" Quinn asks

" Yeah,what's up ?" I respond

" Can I have one of your nose hairs?" She asks

" um,no." I say

* * *

We are walking up to the sushi place when a cute boy jumps in our way,cutting off our path. 

" Hey pretty lady,what's your name?" He asks me

" Go away Jared she's not interested."Zoey says annoyed

" Come on,I just asked her name."He says

" It's Snow.So move." Zoey pushes through him.

" See you later,new girl " He shouts back

" Who was that?" I ask

"That was Jared.He's bad news. Very bad news. Stay away from him." Lola warns

At the door of Sushi Rox,two boys stand,a cute black one,and an extremely bushy-haired one.

" Hey guys," they all exchange hugs. I kinda loom in the backround.Zoey pushes us foward.

" Chase Micheal,This is Snow.She's our new roommate." Zoey introduces me.

" Hi." They say

"Hey." I say back.

" Where's Logan ?" Zoey asks.

" Right here baby,you miss me ?" A very cute boy marches up.

" Terribly.'Zoey says sarcastically, He pushes through Chase and Micheal.

" And who might you be ?" He asks me

"I'm Snow,their new roommate." I say. He shakes my hand

" Reese,Logan Reese." He says

Logan Reese,interesting.


	2. Hero or Villain ?

I smile

" So,Snow, where are you from ?" Chase asks

" New York." I answer

" My father does work in new york.He's a movie producer." Logan says

" Cool." I say

" So how did you get to PCA ?" Michael asks

" My parents go on sabattacles.I told them I didn't want to live all over the world anymore.So they found PCA for me."I explain

" Wait,you've lived all over the world ?"Zoey asked

" Well,yeah.You could say that." I feel myself turing red.

" And you chose to go to boarding school in America ?" Chase asked

"Yeah.It was this or Russia.Have you been to Russia ?" I ask

They shake their heads

" It is very cold in Russia.Very cold.Besides I like the kids in America better. And it's not so cold." They laugh

" So how do you like american boys?"Logan asks

" Come on Logan," Chase groans

" She's only been here two hours and you're already hitting on Snow?"Lola asks

" What can I say? I'm easy. And winter is my favorite season" He smirks

" Then I suggest you go to Russia." I say sarcastically.

They laugh

" That's okay.I'll go .If you're there. Baby,anywhere you are is where I wanna be." He almost whisphers in ear.

Okay

" Um,I gotta go see about my um,bed. I have a feeling I willl be sleeping on the floor tonight." I say gathering my stuff.

" Do you want us to go with you?" Zoey asks

" No it's okay.It was nice meeting you all.I'll see you later." I say walking down the stairs

* * *

Zoey's POV 

" Look what you did Logan!" I say

" What? You have to admit.She is smoking hott." He says

"Logan,you are such an ass.Not every girl wants to be your girlfriend." Lola says

" Snow sure doesn't. You were kinda rude man." Chase says

" I'm gonna go see if she's okay." I say

I head back to our room where Snow is.

"Hey." She says smiling

" Hey sorry about Logan.He hits on anything that moves." I say

" That's okay.I'm use to it." She says

" Logan's a player.He goes out with a girl for a week than dumps.her.Other than that he's harmless" I say

" Other than that ?" Snow laughs.

" Oh yeah, Coco stopped by and told me I want have a bed till the end of next week.She's kinda nuts.It's a good thing I brought a sleeping bag." She says

Then there's a knock at the door. I open to see Lola and Quinn.

" There's a beach party tonight.Everybody's going."Lola exclaims.

" I'm always up for party.What about you Snow ?" I ask

" I don't know.I kinda need to unpack and go get my schedule and my id and" She trails off.

" You're coming.Classes don't start for a whole week.You have plenty of time." I say

" But- oh fine,Count me in." She says

* * *

Snow's POV 

Music's blasting when we get to the beach they're bonfires everywhere.People are dancing to the music and drinking. We spot Chase by the dj.

"Hey you guys made it." He says

" Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world.Where's Michael ?" Lola asks

"Somewhere with Lisa. Logan went to go find some girl to make out with .." He puts his drink down.

" Zoey Brooks,may I have the pleasure of this dance ?" He asks. ZOey leads him away.

" I'm gonna go find Lape.See you guys later." Lola says. I turn around to see Quinn nowwhere to be found.

I guess I'm alone.

I walk along the beach. You know what the strangest thing is? I have lived on all 7 continents and not once been to a beach.I sit down watching the waves crash.

" Hey new girl" a voice says behind me. I turn around to Jared,the kid from the stairs .I get to my feet quickly.

" Oh hi." I say

"What's a girl as pretty as you doing all by yourselff." He whisphers. I can smell liquor on his breathe.

" Just watching the waves.I'm going to back to the party." I start to walk away but he grabs me around the waist.

" Now,why don't see stay with me ? We could a little fun." He laughs then stumble with me,taking me in the surf with him. My clothes and ahir are soaked. I struggle to get up but he pins my arms down.My arm hita sharp rock. I hiss in pain.

" Let me go,please." He says nothing but kisses me roughly on the mouth. I kick him ( hard) in his,well, area

He moans in pain and I leap to my feet and run. fast.

Straight into who else but Logan Reese.

" Hey babe..." He trails off taking in my appearnce.

" What happen, are you okay?" He asked concerned

" Jared tried to,he tried to." I can barely get the sentence out.

" I know.you're shaking." He throws his jacket over my shoulders. I wince as it hits my bad arm.

"What's wrong ? Are you hurt ?" He asks

" It's nothing. I'm fine." I say

" You're bleeding." He wipes the blood off my face.

" Thanks." I say my voice wavering.

" You want to talk about it?" He asks gently, putting his arm around my shoulder,sitting down next to me

" No,not just yet.I'm gonna go back to school." I stand on shaky legs and almost fall.Logan catches me.

" Easy." He says softly an arm around my waist steadying me

"Snow ? Snow where are you ?" I hear Zoey call.

" Snow,Snow what happened ?" I see Lola and Zoey running over. Logan I immediately break part.

" Are you okay?" Zoey asks

" Logan,what did you do ?"

" I'm fine really. I fell in the water. Doing something stupid Logan found me." I look at Logan eyes pleading him to play along.

" Come on,we will walk you back to PCA." Zoey says. I look back at Logan,giving him a wewilltalklater look.

I'm so confused.

First he's hittting on me like a jackass and then he soft and kind.

Which is the real Logan?


End file.
